Chaos at School
by Bongo MonkeysXP
Summary: ummmm The inu gangs at schooll i dunnoo i suck at summeries just please read it!!! Inu/Kag M/S and Kouga/ Kikyo?
1. Proulouge

Hello all this is my first Inu fic so please be nice! Everyone is 16 -Iloveanime456  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome-Is the most popular girl at school she has looks a great personality a lot of friends and is good at sports.  
  
Sango- Is Kagome's best friend she's as pretty as Kagome but isn't as great in school and athletics just by a little.  
  
Kikyo- The school's snobbiest, brattiest, and most spoiled bitch in school (An: I have nothing against Kikyo she might change later on in the story) She and Kagome are sworn enemies for the past 13 years ever since they laid eyes on each other they always have fought no matter what.  
  
Inuyasha- The most popular guy in school. Hot stud, muscles, and ok in school.  
  
Miroku- Is Inuyasha's best friend a little perverted though.  
  
Kouga-Another guy that kind of just hangs around with Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
School seems fine until one fateful day....  
  
Please review and don't be to harsh! 


	2. Pancakes

Ekkksss!!!!!!! I forgot to do the dun dun dun Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer-*looks outside and sees men in black suits* uh-oh umm I don't own Inuyasha sadly.  
  
' ' Someone's thought and " " speaking  
  
Neway on with my story!!  
  
Chapter 1 ************************************************************************  
  
***Kagome's P.O.V.***  
  
"Where am I? I feel like I'm falling'  
  
"Warm arms catch me.  
  
"Thanks for saving me" I hear myself whisper. I can't see this guys face some how  
  
"Please don't leave me again.... And I " A male voice says  
  
"You what?" I asked curiously  
  
"... I love you and I Always have..."He started to sound embarrassed  
  
A slight blush crept on to my face" I love you to in...."  
  
*BEEP*BEEP*  
  
"Arg.." I groaned 'Damn alarm clock. It was that dream again. I took out my diary and added an N next to the letter I On the page where I kept track on when I would get another letter of this guys name in my dream. I have had that dream starting last year when I turned 15 at first I never got any letters than I got an I and now and n so soon I shall find out who this guy is'!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Sis you're scaring me"  
  
'I sweat dropped'."Shut up Sota," I threw my pillow at him damn.. he dodged it.  
  
"Breakfast is ready were having Pancakes" Sota said.  
  
"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY" 'I have to personally say I loooove pancakes! I ran down stairs at the speed of light'  
  
"Good Morning Mom" 'I said cheerfully'  
  
'Morning 'Gome there's breakfast" She said reveling the yummy pancakes' "I have to go to work now I am so sorry" "Its ok mom" 'She left so I sat down and ate my pancakes. 'YUM!'  
  
I took a shower and got dressed and left for school. On my way I saw some familiar black hair  
  
"Sango! Wait up!" I shouted  
  
"Oh hey Kagome"  
  
"I had that dream last night and his name starts with in and I don't know the rest." I said.  
  
"Hey Kag.."she said slyly " It could be him.."  
  
"Huh" I said confused.  
  
"Ya know your secret crush Inuyasha."Then she went for a break for it. Which was good because I was fuming.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screeched she was so far ahead of me because it took me forever to realize what she said.  
  
'Damn she was in the school grounds.'I thought I started to walk then I fast walked looking from side to side looking for her. When I knocked into something.  
  
"Ouch.. Sorry OH hey Inuyasha!"  
  
Author notes: Please review and no flames please I know its not the best Neway please review!  
  
-Iloveanime456 


	3. Dance Plans

Wows thank you all for reviewing!! I didn't except to get a lot of reviews so fast thank you and I know Easter is passed but oh well*Gives chocolate bunnies to all reviewer's (even to people who do not celebrate Easter)*  
  
' ' This is now peoples little voice in their heads  
  
To ChaChi-I will try to make the chapters longer!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha if I did I wouldn't be writing this story! If you want to sue me I have Five bucks.  
  
***Inuyasha's P.O.V.***  
  
I was walking along with Miroku and Kouga when I felt something hit me.  
  
"Ouch.. Sorry OH hey Inuyasha!" I heard a familiar voice say  
  
"Hey Kagome"  
  
"Have you seen Sango?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"See you around Inuyasha" she smiled and walked away  
  
"Bye Kagome" I felt a slight blush creeping onto my face  
  
Then I looked over at Miroku.  
  
"Hey Kouga I'm Inuyasha...Bye Kagome" Miroku said it all flirty and girly. Kouga sniggered. Then I walked over to Miroku and hit him upside the head.  
  
"Ouch Inuyasha that hurt" Miroku said all whiny while rubbing his head  
  
"Lets go into school now," as we walked in the school I saw a big poster about the spring dance. I must say we the Dance committee did pretty well on them (A/N: Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Kikyo are the Head Dance Committee)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha who are you going to ask to the dance?" asked Kouga  
  
"I dunno" But I really wanted to ask Kagome  
  
"Who are you going to ask Miroku? Sango?" I asked him we all knew Miroku like Sango he grouped her the most.  
  
"No!" But he had a slight blush on his face  
  
"Well when are you going to ask Kagome?""Hmmmmm Inuyasha??" right then I felt ad red as a tomato.  
  
"Well Inuyasha if your not going to ask Kagome I will!" Kouga said triumphantly.  
  
"Good Luck" I snorted and walked on.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" A sing songy voice said,  
  
"Hide me!!" I squeaked (A/N-Let me try to imagine Inu squeak Hmmmmmmmmm OK Done! ^_^)  
  
"To late Inu." Miroku said sadly  
  
"Hey Inu-baby." Not Kikyo anything but Kikyo this early.  
  
***Kikyo's P. O.V***  
  
"So Inuyasha who are you going to the dance with??" I said.  
  
"You know what I don't know yet," He said like he was trying to mock me. How dare he mock me! I am the most hottest, most popular, most in-style and most richest girl in school!!! How dare he mock me? But Inuyasha is the most popular guy in school. It's only right for us to go out besides he is really hot!  
  
'But what about Kagome' a little voice inside my head said but I ignored it  
  
"I'm going to wait awhile before I decide though." Inuyasha said  
  
"OK you have my number Inu ^_~TA ta." and went on my way noticing a fuming Kagome  
  
"Kagome don't even try to ask Inuyasha to the dance he's mine!" and I walked along  
  
***Kagome's P.O.V.***  
  
"I really hate Kikyo she's so mean!!" I heard Sango say.  
  
"That makes the two of us Sango," I said. Though inside I wondered if Inuyasha would really go out with her.  
  
**BRRRRINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG***  
  
"Sango were going to be late let's go!!" So Sango and I ran with her to Mr. Asaba's Math class  
  
A/n I could be really mean right now and make you wait for another chappie but I wont ^_^  
  
In math class all I could really think about was the dance and Inuyasha the Dance Committee hasn't decided the theme yet we should be called out of class soon.  
  
Loudspeaker: Would the members of the dance committee please report to Gym Five please Arigato!  
  
"The Head members of the dance Committee may leave for the gym," said Mr. Asaba  
  
"Arigato! Mr. Asaba!" Sango, Kikyo and I chimed. Yes unfortunately Kikyo is in most of my classes. Yay! I get to leave this boring lecture but I also have to walk with Kikyo all the way there Yuck! Damn rules... When we were about in the middle of the hall. We all felt a pat on our behinds.  
  
"HENTAI" We all screamed in unison.  
  
"God Miroku do you halfta do that every chance you get" asked Sango.  
  
"No.... But I do newsy!!" Laughed Miroku.  
  
"You are such a hentai." Scoffed Sango.  
  
"Oh but you know you love it" Miroku added wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh god! I cant believe we halfta walk with this hentai all the way to Gym 5!'Sango whined.  
  
"But you know you do like it" I whispered to Sango then she started to fume.  
  
"Hide me!" I squeaked and hid behind Inuyasha  
  
"You can't hide behind Inuyasha long Kagome BWAHAHAHHAHA!!!! You shall fear my wrath!" Sango laughed evilly. Everyone sweat-dropped. Its kinda strange around other people we are all very well like Normal and have a personality everyone wants but when were alone we just are I don't know strange. Gosh I just love Inuyasha 's long black hair it actually smelled nice. Most guys' hair smells bad.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What exactly did you say to her???"  
  
"Oh just a little payback for she said to me earlier this morning," I think Sango got what I said but it didn't matter though because we were at the entrance to Gym 5's entrance. We opened the door and were greeted by Miss. Nelson the Person in charge of the Dance Committee.  
  
"Hello Miss Nelson! Your outfit looks wonderful!" Kikyo gushed Gosh she is such a suck-up.  
  
"Thank you Kikyo" Miss Nelson said " Everyone have a seat on the Floor. Now as all of you as heads of the Dance Committee need to pick a theme for the dance. Right now it's March and the spring dance is on Friday April 6th? Correct?" we all nodded our Heads. "Now for a theme. Anyone have any ideas?" People started to name things Kikyo wanted a Sadie Hawkins Dance, Miroku wanted a rave theme everyone just looked at him, Kouga wanted a Tropical Theme, Inuyasha wanted a fair theme and so did I. After much discussion we decided on the fair theme and we could do that only because Kikyo 's Parents could contribute a lot of money. Kikyo was kinda upset because she wanted the Sadie Hawkins theme so she could ask Inuyasha out. Even though she didn't say it we all knew it.  
  
Author Notes: um please review!!!! Oh Yeah!  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
  
*Hentai-Pervert *Arigato-Thank You  
  
Again throws out chocolate bunnies and Jelly Beans to all the nice reviewers! And please tell me if I did not put down any Japanese words in the dictionary that I used in the story! Review!  
  
-Iloveanime456 


	4. A Kiss

Hi everyone. I am so sorry I have not updated in like ever!! My comp was broken T_T. Neway here is the next chappie (I also lost it for awhile.)  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha sadly.  
Chapter 3 Kagome and Inuyasha???  
***************No ones P.O.V*****  
"So Sango what kind of rides do you think we should get for the carnival?" Kagome asked her friend as she held onto a pillow as she looked at the ceiling from her bed, her head at the opposite end of the bed.  
  
"I dunno," Sango replied sitting against the bed, also flipping through a magazine.  
  
"C'mon Sango we need to think," Kagome said in frustration.  
  
"OH I know," Sango yelled as she turned around" a Ferris wheel!"  
  
"Oh yeah and a roller coaster and bumper cars and some more roller coasters!" Kagome said as she sat crossed legged on the bed.  
  
"Ok. Ohmigosh I think I know who Kouga likes."  
  
"Tell me Sango!!" Kagome shrieked  
  
"Gome keep it down!" yelled Kagome's mom up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry mom!" Kagome yelled down "So who is it?"  
  
"You,"  
  
"Ewwwww" Kagome said with disgust.  
  
"I know you get all moody about this but you should give up on Inuyasha and go out w/ Kouga don't let."  
  
"Sago's mom, is here," yelled Kagome's mom up the stairs  
  
"See yaw" Kagome said half-heartily  
  
"Bye call me," and with that Sango left  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*(Kagome's P.O.V)*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I hate talking about why I should give up on Inuyasha. I think I almost love him. I have known him since I was like born. Several minutes passed in my thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha" I whispered  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Epp!" Arg I forgot he and his mom were coming for dinner tonight.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." he was laughing. So I went over to him and slapped him upside the head and then sat on my head. So he closed the door and sat down next to me on my bed. What the?!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
She looks scared. She's so gorgeous. "Kagome remember last time you did that?" I said with a sly grin.  
  
"No Inu."  
  
"Yup!" I started to tickle her like crazy she's very tickle-ish.  
  
"Inu stop stop she managed to fight between giggles. I noticed she was blushing (me not noticing I was on top of her at the time) I stopped and got up.  
  
"Are you thinking about him?" I asked with a hint of jealousy in my voice. Yes that's right I am jealous thank you very much. She talks about how wonderful he is all the time. "Kagome is he such a great guy I mean you could like never stop liking him?" I asked shakily. It was almost like I was gonna cry, but I'm a guy. "No Inu I don't think I could" she said shakily. But it still hurts yaw know? Knowing she will never like me back. I started to get up to leave but I turned around.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*(Kagome's P.O.V)*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! He's walking toward me.  
  
"Kagome just give up on him I mean you have liked him this long and he still hasn't asked you out yet?" I glanced down at my feet. Then I felt two of his fingers tip my chin up and next thin I knew warm lips were upon mine.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)#@#@#@#@#@#@(A/N I switch the P.O.V. a lot in this chapter.)  
  
I broke away from the kiss. "Kagome I'm sorry I should go" I said softly as I turned around she pulled me back into a hug. with her arms around my neck and mine around her waist.  
  
"Inuyasha what did that kiss mean?" She asked curiously.  
  
"It . it.....it meant that I love you Kag," I said right now at this moment I felt as red as a tomato." You are probably going to get made at me for this but please please forget about that other guy Kag and and and..  
  
"And what Inu?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"And maybe go-out with me I mean I'm not the guy you love and all.."I was stopped short by her coming to my ear and whispering.  
  
"Inu of course I will go out with you the guy I love is you" with those words I felt like doing a dance but instead I kissed Kagome and she kissed me back. I lightly flicked my tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth as our tongue's intertwined.  
  
Far away.....  
  
"How are things going with them?" A miko asked a man in a red haori looking into a crystal type thing.  
  
"Great now those other four blockheads need to get their act together then."  
  
"I know what happens next!" The miko hit the man upside the head  
  
"Ouch! That hurt"  
  
"Tee hee" said the miko and started to run away  
  
"Ill gets you!!!!!!" He chased after her.  
  
Back to Kagome and Inuyasha.w/ Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
As Kagome and Inu are kissing  
  
"Ooooooooooo Kaagommeeeeeeeee!!!!! Innuuyyaaaashhaaa!"I! I'm gonna tell the moms!!!!!" I heard Sota scream. Inu and I broke away from the kiss.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sota I am so gonna get you!" I yelled after him. But Inu stopped me.  
  
"Let him tell I'm sure are moms will be to happy!" Inu said  
  
**********************That Night after Inuyasha left (Still in Kagome's P.O.V.**********************  
  
Bring! Bring! Kagome held tightly to the phone cord.  
  
"Hello" A young boys voice.  
  
"Hey Kohaku!! Is Sango there?" I asked  
  
"Yeah but I think she's in bed,"  
  
"Wake her up this is an EMERGENCY!!!" I half to tell someone soon about me and Inu I just cant stop smiling.  
  
"Gome what's the emergency to drag me out of bed I'm still have my eye's closed and still laying down," said Sango drowsily over the phone  
  
"Inu me couple!!!!!" I said really fast  
  
"Huh?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha and I are going out!!!" I said slowly at the moments of my words coming out I could tell she sat straight up instantly awake.  
  
"Who what when were why how?" She asked desperately.  
  
"You know what Sango I'm tired I think I halfta to go to bed Night!" I fake yawned  
  
"Oh no you don't Kagome you tell me every little detail" She said like it was the last thing on earth. Being a little nice I said,  
  
"We kissed and that's all you get till tomorrow! Ja!" And I hung up the phone. Ah it felt good to do that leaving a little cliffhanger for her. With that I fell asleep with wonderful dreams about tomorrow. |  
Author Notes- I left Sango and you all with a little cliffhanger well Neway please review! If you review then free Twix bars!!!1  
  
Japanese words used  
  
Ja-Later  
  
Chibi Inuyasha-Pwease review!  
  
-Iloveanime456 


	5. A First Day

Wheee I'm SO SORRY!!! My brother broke my computer and so I write this upstairs on my non-internet access one T_T!!! So here is your long awaited chappie!! This will start off with a dream sequence! So don't be confused!  
  
(No ones POV!)  
  
"Hi Shippo I brought you some candy!" A raven-haired girl cried as she pulled some lollipops out of a huge yellow backpack.  
  
"Thank you Kagome!" The little Kitsune cried as he started to much on it happily  
  
"Sango this will cure your stomach pains at that time."  
  
"Arigato Gozimous Kagome!" Sango said as she put it somewhere only. well actually no one knows..  
  
"Miroku I brought you a thing of prayer beads my grandpa made them so they might not be very good," Kagome sweat-dropped as she said it. Miroku just looked puzzled.  
  
"Inuyasha I brought Ramen!!!" Kagome said in a sing-songy voice. Inuyasha ear's perked up at the sound of the word ramen but he replied with a 'Keh'.  
  
"Inuyasha I sense a Jewel shard and its coming toward us and its not Kouga!" Kagome fore warned  
  
"I sense an evil presence," added Inuyasha  
  
"Here it comes" joined in Sango who within seconds is magically in her battle outfit. Everyone was ready and then there were rustling noises and.  
  
"Squeak!!" everyone sweat-dropped with little dots for eyes it was a giant squirrel! Soon there was a lot of dodging and fighting which Inuyasha got tired of.  
  
"Kagome do you sense where the jewel shard is?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Its in his right leg!!" replied Kagome "Up toward his thigh!"  
  
Ok I see the two different forces and the wind scar! Inuyasha sliced the air and then there was a flash of light and..........  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you50,000 tears I've cr-(1)*SMASH*" A very drowsy Kagome looked at her alarm clock. Her alarm clock had gone off half an hour early at first she went back to sleep then shot from her bed and made a beeline for the shower. She had woken up earlier because Inuyasha was going to walk with her to school. She smiled as she stepped in the shower and began to use her favorite strawberry shampoo it reminded her of when she was running away from Sango yesterday and hid behind Inuyasha.  
  
Later that Morning..  
  
"Kagome honey time to wake up!! Huh? Your not here?"  
  
"Hi mom I'm up already" Kagome replied smiling In return her mother screamed throwing a wooden spoon in the air  
  
"Gome you scared me!"  
  
"Mom why did you bring a spoon up here?" Kagome asked as she caught it.  
  
"To help you get you out of bed just in case you wouldn't wake up because of a good dream or something like that well I'm going to go prepare some radish pickles for breakfast ciao!!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped as her mom skipped out of the room. That reminded her. "I wonder what I dreamt about last night Oh this pisses me off I remember dreaming it but you don't remember until something random in the day reminds you!!!" she said aloud. But blew off the topic and continued to get ready. When she was done she noticed she had 10 minutes left before Inuyasha came so she started to draw Inuyasha. I wonder what he would look like with cat ears and a the out fit like the guy in my dream. She continued to draw until She felt hands cover her eyes.  
  
Kagome gasped as a low voice asked, "Guess Who?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" She turned around and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ya ready for school?"  
  
"Yeah lets go" She smiled the ones that made Inuyasha melt.  
  
(Inuyasha Pov) Were just walking to school. Kagome is talking about here breakfast this morning. I wonder if I should hold her hand she said she loved me so I wonder if I should. Ahh What the heck.  
  
(My Pov)  
  
Inuyasha put his hand with hers at first she let out a gasp and then smiled up at him. Boy that smile made him melt. They walked like that for the rest of the walk to school.  
  
At school....  
  
"Miroku," Sango called out as she saw him in the class.  
  
"Why hello my lovely Sango, How are you this fine morning?"  
  
"Aw cut it I don't know if I dreamt it cause Kohaku told me she called but Kagome said that she and Inuyasha were dating!"  
  
"Yeah so? I knew that Inuyasha called me last night and he was acting all happy and blushy and stuff.  
  
Then Kagome and Inuyasha came in the classroom. Immediately Kagome and Sango were talking and giggling. Miroku and Inuyasha both had the same smile on their face as they both looked onto the girl they loved.  
  
"So," Inuyasha asked, "When are you going to ask Sango out?" This got Inuyasha a nice elbow into the top of his head.  
  
"Oww what did you halfta do that for Miroku?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"I probably would be dating Sango but noooooo you Kagome and Kikyo had to move here in fourth grade ah Kouga was still a geek then but he started to hang out with us,"  
  
"Oh yeah Kikyo was still nice then,"  
  
"Yeah good thing she's in class D with Kouga, which reminds me how come you and Kagome have always been in the same class since I have known you?"  
  
"Oh yeah are mom's made that happen, I think in the end that what made Kikyo who she was, and...."  
  
At this point Miroku knew this was going to be a trip down memory lane and took out his weekly jump (2) and started to read One Piece. So after 15 minutes Mr. Yamaka (A/N I suck at names) came in ready to start class.  
  
"A note from Miss. Nelson was in my box this morning which reads Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango must report to the dance committee office in order to make plans for the dance,"  
  
"Bye" The four of them chimed as they walked out of the class.  
  
Outside in the halls Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands.  
  
"I wonder how Kikyo and Kouga will take your guys' going out?" Sango pondered aloud.  
  
"Who cares," Inuyasha said  
  
"Honestly your heartless Inuyasha" Kagome said as she smacked him upside the head  
  
"Hey Inuyasha How come Sesshoumaru wasn't there last night at dinner?"  
  
"OH he was out at dinner with his wife and kid and couldn't bother to come have dinner with us I mean he could have brought them," Everyone sweat- dropped as Inuyasha went on a rampage.  
  
"INUYASHA AND KAGOME WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS!!!!???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Two very familiar voices shouted from the end of the hall.  
  
"Kikyo Kouga yeah were going out sorry didn't see ya in the morning! Hee hee" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"Well you guys are here come on in we need to discuss the dance! ^. ^" Miss Nelson interrupted.  
  
"Well we all know were going to have fair so I think that we should have giant thing you can throw stuff at know down and win a prize^.^" Miss nelson recommended. Soon there were a lot of suggestions.  
  
"Like Squirrels!" Miroku shouted out. At the moment he shouted it out Kagome's head began to spin and her dream started to play over and over in her head along with other images of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing except Kikyo was in a Miko outfit and it was the Inuyasha from her dream the one with the silver hair and ears.  
  
"I feel dizzy.." Kagome said and all was black.  
  
So there's my new chappie I have added more plot BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
(1) Going Under By: Evanescence  
  
(2)Yes In Japan they have WEEKLY SHONEN JUMPS!!! Lucky butts....*I don't own One Piece"  
  
Well theres all the stuff I have used in this chappie I will update A.S.A.P!!! really now since I have a computer I can type on(right now im on my moms computer down stairs BWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
So anyway please review!  
  
-Iloveanime456 


	6. A Past Sango

Hey people sorry it took so long to update this was out of pure laziness and Writers block so please read  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Iuyahsa otherwise the ending of the series would be different if ya feel like suing I have 4 dollars left over from Christmas!  
  
___---------____------____-___--_----------------------------------- _____________________  
  
'I feel dizzy." Kagome whispered quietly it wasn't until she fell out of her chair and knocked her head on the floor until anyone noticed. Inuyasha shot up in his chair right away and shouted" Kagome!!"  
  
This made everyone else in the room turn and look at the somewhat life-less body lying down on the floor.  
  
(Inside Kagome's head)  
  
"Kagome wake up gosh dangit!" Kagome's eye felt very heavy.  
  
"Ack!" where am I its all dark," She eyed her surroundings carefully. It looked like she was just floating in a purple and black emptiness.  
  
'Kagome look I don't have much time you will wake up soon," For the first time Kagome looked at the speakers face.  
  
"Sango is that you? You look weird," Kagome eyed the outfit carefully it looked like a simple edo era kimono.  
  
"I don't have much time but I don't belong in high school in your time I belong somewhere else but speaking for all the people this depends on Kagome you need to get Miroku and I to kiss and Kikyo and Kouga I don't care how but were running out of time things will be clear soon, Kagome,"  
  
"Kagome you ok Kagome!" The girl looked up into the face of her friend.  
  
"Sango I just had the strangest dream, Its was really freaky and you were in this scary out fit and,"  
  
"Gome tell me later we will be late for history!"  
  
Later in History class  
  
"Alright class today we will be studying one of my favorite legends.. The one of the Shikon no tama!"  
  
TBC  
  
I know this is really short but I'm lazy if I get a review I shall and will update so please don't flame but review onegai! *Bows*  
  
-Iloveanime456 


	7. The story of the Shikon no tama

Yo what's up? The reviews gave me inspiration I actually thought no one was reading my story....but anywho I know my chapters are short so hopefully ill have a long one soon^_^'.yah Anywho have happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.. and if you feel like suing me I have a monkey tribe and a pointy stick!  
  
_--_--_-------------*Third person*-------------------_________----____--__-- _-__-  
  
"Alright class today we will be studying one of my favorite legends.. The one of the Shikon no tama!" Kurokari (1)-sensei announced enthusiastically to her class  
  
"Ano.. Sensei what is the legend of the Shikon no tama?"  
  
"Well Open your history books to pg 114 and you shall find out. We will do popcorn reading (note: if you don't know what popcorn reading is its when students read and say popcorn and chose some one else) Miroku will you please start us off?"  
  
"Hia, The Shikon no tama," he began "also known as the jewel of for souls, is an extremely significant legend that starts in the edo era with demons, half demons and humans living on the same planet. The legend begins with a small half human half-dog demon boy who was teased when little for his cat/dog like ears. When he grew into a man of around 20 he met a woman that would change the course of this legend. Popcorn Sango" Miroku sighed as he was finally done. Sango stood up in her seat and started to continue  
  
"The local priestess for a village was young and pure-hearted. The half dog-demon and her fell in love. It is said that they were betrayed by another demon who was alter the young priestesses heart."(okay since all know this and I'm lazy^^ they are now right after Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to the tree).."After 50 years a." And Sango turned the page she found it to be completely blank.  
  
"Sango why did you stop?"  
  
"Kurokari-sensei the next chapter of the whole book is missing there is no ink" Sango replied to the annoyed teacher.  
  
"Well well just have Kagome read it then," Kurokari-sensei replied as she felt she had accomplished something great!  
  
"Ano Sensei all of ours are like that," Inuyasha pointed out  
  
"That's strange so is mine well ill tell you what happens! What happens is.Oh gosh I don't even know! I knew it this morning!" Everyone was silent then the bell rang. "Well there is the bell draw either the half dog demon, the young priestess, the Shikon no tama or the betrayer for homework of course use you imagination! I shall see you all on Tuesday *mutters*I'm going to go get drunk"  
  
The class left perplexed as they exited out of the classrooms but looking forward to there three day weekend, while one thought was on Kagome's mind as she saw Sango hit Miroku for some new reason. Three days maybe.....  
  
MUHAHAHHAHAHAHHA Cliffhanger and small chappie! But if I get a review I will update by January 18th!! And it will be 2 pages!! MUHAAHAHHAHA! Or for each review on da chappie there shall be a page but I must receive the reviews by January 14th for that to work! Well anywho (1) was the combination of two teachers in my one of my other Favorite anime series! Azumanga Daioh and it was Yukari-sensei and Kurosawa-sensei!  
  
-Iloveanime456 


	8. A new week

Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I started this over a year ago *laughs nervously* heh..heh... ANYWHO!! Here is the next chappie... I might go back and edit some of my chapter I dunno yet... o well here we go!  
  
Disclaimer- Does anyone read these you see them so many times. Ok well I don't own Inuyasha or if I do I didn't know my name...O.o  
  
Chaos at School Chapter 8 – Three Days  
  
"That was the weirdest history class we have had in a while..." Sango stated as they walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey guys maybe we should all do something this weekend?" Kagome asked the group.  
  
"Why not? We could go to Inuyasha's beach house in Newport Beach?"(A/N/- don't ask...)  
  
"Were in TOKYO!! It will take us at least a day to get there!! Stupid Miroku, " Said Sango as she muttered the last part.  
  
"Well we could go to my house on the beach its just a couple of miles away." Kouga said entering the group along*unfortunately* with Kikyo.  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked Inuyasha as he made his way over to Kagome and put his arm around her protectively.  
  
"Well I think it would be nice if we all went to Kouga's," Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Ok ... umm ill pick every one up early tomorrow morning. Well I half to go grocery shopping see ya!" Kouga said and he ran to his car. For some strange reason Kikyo was following.  
  
One Kikyo and Kouga were a safe distance away from the rest, Kikyo asked Kouga something peculiar.  
  
"Kouga we should do something about the situation at hand," said Kikyo Mischievously.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Kaaaggggooommmmeeee!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome turned toward the direction of the voice. Sota was standing in the doorway of her room. She and Sango ran to her house (after Sango picked some stoof up at her house) to prepare for the trip this weekend.  
  
"Hey what is it?" Kagome asked nicely, figuring she shouldn't get in trouble cause her mom could not let her go this weekend.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a minute,"  
  
"Thanks Sota"  
  
"Later," with that he ran away to go back to play FF X2.  
  
"OMG WOOKIT!!" Sango squealed.  
  
"What? "  
  
"Look I was on our school website for the heck of it and we get a week off cause something happened with the teachers!"  
  
"and..?" Kagome asked confused. What did that have to do with anything. Almost on cue Kagome's cell phone rang.  
  
"Helllooo Inuyasha!!" Sango smiled evilly as she took the cell phone before Kagome could get to it.  
  
"Ya were ok with that, see ya in an hour Ja!  
  
"What was that about?" Kagome asked Sango  
  
"Well since we have a whole week off of school were going to Inuyasha's Beach house! Sometimes I love rich ppl!" Sango was really excited because for some reason she loved Newport Beach.  
  
"It's a good thing you pack heavy Sango you have enough for three weeks!"  
  
"Its always good to be prepared!" Sango said defensively.  
  
"Well Inuyasha should be here with everyone in about a thirty minutes," Sango said looking at Kagome's clock.  
  
"ACK I need to get ready!" Kagome squealed. So she began to run around like telling her mother that she was staying for a week and in return her mother gave her some money for the activities. Inuyasha arrived right on time just after Kagome had finished packing her suitcase. Everyone loaded into Kikyo's rental minivan thingy and head off to the air port and they were on there way. Kagome didn't remember much except the driver in a strange car waking them all up saying "were at the house sir". Kagome woke up and blinked. She was in Inuyasha's arms and Sango was in Miroku's.  
  
"How long have you been trying to get everyone up?" Kagome asked the driver.  
  
"About 5 minutes," The driver answered slightly annoyed.  
  
"Hmm move real quick I have and Idea!" Kagome went to the steering wheel and pressed on the horn jerking everyone awake!  
  
"Hey?!!!?!?!??" said a round of voices.  
  
"Gawd guys were here!!" Kagome pointed out the window to a street sign saying '"Ebay and Alvarado"(A/N that is a real street on Balboa!)  
  
"Oh sorry," Inuyasha stated.  
  
They all got out of the car and walked into the sunshine. There was a lot of yawning. They got settled and then decided to go to the fun zone. (A/N- It's a place where there is video games rides and what not..... Tourist attraction, shops)  
  
As they were walking out in their shorts and shirts they saw a 15 year old girl approach them.  
  
"Hello! My friend lives two doors down from this house and she said she might know you but she doesn't feel like coming over here. So I came to say hey!" She smiled then another girl came over to them and went up to the other girl screamed baka! And started to hit her on the head. The group of teens all had oro eyes. They just realized most of there English wasn't that good, maybe Inuyasha could still speak some.......Hopefully.  
  
"Inuyasha what did she say?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Umm.... I think it was something like her friend lived two doors down and thought she knew me and so she came over to say hi."  
  
"Baka was the only part I understood." Kouga said feeling special. The group just stared at him.  
  
"They're Japanese they cant understand you!!! Except Inuyasha!!" the other girl was screaming at the one who had come up to them.  
  
"I speak a little eigo," Kagome went up to the girl then mentally smacked herself she had forgotten the word for the English language. Actually most of everyone's English was pretty good they just didn't know slang terms.  
  
"Hey s'ok I an handle it kag," Inuyasha said confidently.  
  
"ok.." Kagome backed off.  
  
"Hey Paperbag whats up?"  
  
WOW I finally wrote some YAY!! I hope my friend wont kill me for using her s/n. Anywho please review!!!!  
  
_Bongo Monkeys(or iloveanime456) 


End file.
